The Alicorn Instinct
by Zamairiac
Summary: The sequel to Nothing Is Set In Stone. There was a day unlike any other, the day when I met Alexander. I would never have thought in a million years that he would come to mean so much to me. Then the instinct came. That drive to do what normally I would never do. I felt it when I saw her. That whorse, that slut trying to kiss my Alexander...I snapped that day. 1st story out of 9.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everypony, how are you all doing? I am feeling great!**_

_**I can't believe this idea came to me LITERALLY before I was about to go to sleep XD**_

_**But you all wanted Nothing Is Set In Stone to continue and continue it shall...in the form of one-shots leading up to the BIG story. **_

_**You see the main story will take place during season one of the show. Twilight still has seven years until she is sent off to Ponyville and so Alex and Cadance will have quite a few years to get into certain scenarios, little adventures, funny pranks with Celestia and everyday things that couples go through...like this one. **_

_**The thought just randomly popped into my head XD**_

_**Couples always have a nasty first argument that most of the time ends...badly. **_

_**How does this work with Cadance and Alex?...Well read and find out :D**_

**The Alicorn Instinct **

**(Part One)**

My official title and name is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, but you can just call me Cadance.

I am here to tell you one of my most shameful moments...at more or less the beginning of my eternally long life.

I'd never seen him look at me like that before...

But I suppose that I should start at the beginning...and please forgive me if I skim over anything you've heard of before. Unlike my little snuggle honey, I just don't have the patience to recall every little detail.

You see it all began on what was supposed to be a normal day. The most of said day would consist of me foalsitting my favourite little filly, Twilight Sparkle. Oh that filly was so much trouble when she was young, not that she would ever admit to being like that now.

She would always run off into trouble when her snout wasn't buried in a book that would make any other foals' brain melt.

But anyway I'm getting off the topic.

What was supposed to be an average day...turned out to be anything but. Twilight had taken the liberty of running off when I had to take a trip to the little filly's room. And even when I did finally find her...it was only because of her fascination with a strange creature locked in a dungeon prison cell.

I couldn't see much of the creature because it had taken to covering its face with its peculiar appendages. But from what I could see, it was clearly a bipedal creature that seemed to lack both a tail and a coat of fur, except for on the top of its head.

Eventually my Aunty came in to try and examine and communicate with it...or him as we learned quickly.

Oh yes I forgot didn't I?

My Aunty is known as Princess Celestia, and was at the time the sole ruler of Equestria.

She became a Co ruler later on...but that's a story for another time. And who knows, maybe I'll tell it...or maybe even my little snuggle honey will.

And by my little snuggle honey, I mean Alexander.

And by Alexander, I mean the creature that was temporarily imprisoned for a few days.

But I digress.

My Aunty coaxed him into talking with nothing more than her benevolent personality. The result of this caused us to learn something rather...unnatural.

Alexander was completely unaffected by magic. Even so much touching him caused Celestia's mane to lose its magical properties. I have to admit that a part of me feared for this creature. Because you see, nothing in Equestria has ever been completely immune to magic. And it was because of this that Celestia had few that would try to attack her, what with her being unbelievably powerful when it came to magic.

But Alex could be a possible exception to that rule...

He was the only creature in all of Equestria that my Aunty would have almost no chance of beating in a battle. I've heard rumours and legends that speak of her as some sort of warrior in the past, but I've never seen her touch a weapon before...

To my relief however, Celestia did nothing more than try to soothe him. She was successful although he was still very uncertain and quiet with her for a few weeks.

Well...at least until his nightmares started.

I didn't always hear it when it happened, but Celestia did. She told me about them after what must have been his third one in a week. Not that she really had too; I could tell just how tired he was with his slightly bloodshot eyes and constant yawning.

I remember waking up one night after nearly a year of knowing him.

And the screams that came from his room...

Every guard, cook, maid and the few select nobles that lived in the castle heard him...and their expressions as I ran to his room, to comfort him, to protect him, to DO something...I don't think I had ever seen a single guard look like that.

They normally look so stoic and serious...but on that night they looked so sympathetic and upset.

By the time I reached his door it was already open. Celestia was already inside, her body curled around him, her wings covering him protectively as she nuzzled and shushed him back to sleep. Her eyes caught mine, both shimmering with sadness.

She told me later on that she felt like a failure, something that both shocked me and caused me to instantly disagree.

"I cannot stop his nightmares Cadance," she confided sadly. "What use is my magic when I cannot help my little colt?"

Ah yes, I don't know if you're aware of this...but my Aunty and Alex have an immensely close bond. I'm not exactly sure how it came to be, I'm not even sure if he's told anyone.

But one day Celestia took him to visit Griffonia, and when they came back a few days later they were as thick as thieves. I don't think that there was a single pony unsurprised about just how motherly she became with him.

A few nobles were absolutely livid with the idea of Celestia playing mother to a completely different species. It was their concern that Celestia would actually adopt him into Royalty and make him a Prince. Said concern turned out to nearly become reality, but from what Celestia told me, Alex seriously disliked the idea. He told my Aunty that the thought of potentially becoming like the rest of the slimy nobles terrified him.

And by Celestia's proud expression when she told me this, I gathered that it had actually been some sort of test. Maybe to see if he was interested in gaining power and wealth. But even I knew that such things never really bothered him that much. He hated politics and never asked for much more than a few bits for whenever he and I went out somewhere.

Heh, a few bits. Celestia would never let him go out with only a _few _bits. And every promise that he would pay her back was accepted, but never followed through. My Aunty would just kiss his forehead and say that coming into her life was payment enough.

I don't think that she'll ever adopt him, and I don't think that he'll ever ask. But from what I see, I don't think signing any papers will ever be necessary.

Anyway the nobles were quite outraged that Celestia had made the adoption offer to him. But after a rather loud telling off from my Aunty, they all eventually backed off with nothing more than hateful glares on their faces whenever they saw Alex.

Anyway that all happened a few weeks before his nightmares became almost unbearable...as well as before Celestia confided her supposed failure with me.

"There must be some other way besides magic Aunty," I replied hopefully. "Even if we don't know of any none magical cure there may be somepony else who will."

Celestia seemed to pause and think on this for a few moments, before smiling widely and bringing me into a rather tight hug.

"Of course Cadance, how did I not think of it before!" she exclaimed happily.

"Think of what?" I asked...or attempted to. With my face more or less buried in her chest, my attempts at speaking were quite restricted...and muffled.

"I will send out a letter to the Coraze tribe in Zebrica," she continued cheerfully. "The Zebra are renowned for their healing potions and curatives. If anypony can help my little colt, they can!"

And believe it or not, they did actually send some rather foul smelling yet effective nightmare repellent potions. Unfortunately they didn't completely rid Alex of his horrible dreams, but merely cut off their repetitiveness. Basically he only had a few nightmares a month, instead of nearly every day of the month.

But let's leave this topic behind for now, and move on to something wonderful.

My relationship with Alex.

When we first met, he was about as unsure of me as he was of Celestia. But over time he opened up and allowed his true self to shine through.

At the start of our friendship we would always go out and visit the wonders that Canterlot held. And by wonders, I mean the ice cream pallor and arcade.

Now I don't mean to brag...but I am bucking brilliant at the arcade. When we first went there I figured that I would have to show Alex how to play the games step by step.

But to my surprise he seemed to be quite a natural at them. It was almost as though he had played them before, even though he couldn't for the life of him remember ever doing so. Not that it made any difference mind you, the only game I didn't mercilessly beat him at was Pac-Mare.

Anyway!

Eventually I came to realize that when I ended up going back to school for the next year, I would have even less time to spend with my holiday friend. And I wasn't exactly sure why, but the thought of being unable to see him as much saddened me greatly.

Inevitably it was because of this that I decided to cut the self pity, mare up and do something about it.

And do something I did.

It took a little bit of persuasion to coarse Celestia into letting Alex attend my school. But with my sound reasoning of his lack of Equestrian knowledge, as well as the fact that staying inside a castle all day wouldn't help him make any friends, my Aunty gave into my pleading and pulled some strings.

The look on Alex's face when I yanked him out of bed the next morning was priceless. My Aunty didn't stop laughing for quite a while. But like she promised, Alex did indeed start attending my school. Although he did have to take some extra classes in order to bring him up to speed on basic Equestrian knowledge.

It was also around this time that he started to attract...attention, and not the nice kind. Every arrogant buck of a bully seemed to come from nowhere to pick on him, using the same tactics that weaker willed ponies would always cave into.

But as I learned quickly...Alex was definitely not weak willed, or weak at all for that matter.

The first time I tried to defuse what Alex kindly referred to as the oncoming shitstorm, it only ended up with me taking a swing from a pompous Unicorn who didn't seem to realize that I had both wings and a horn.

Alex...well it took everything I could think of to pull him off the now quite unconscious bully, and even longer to calm him down. In all honesty I think a part of me began to like him right there and then. You see nopony had ever stuck up for me apart from Shining Armor, which was with no offense quite a rarity. Not that it was his fault mind you. We just didn't get together much back then.

It was actually only when I introduced him to Alex that we started seeing more of each other. But even then I wasn't angry or jealous about it. I was actually quite happy that Alex had made another friend. And even though I quickly figured out that the Human had quite a temper, it never really became much of a problem unless somepony threatened Shining or myself. Whenever they threatened him, he merely stuck up his middle finger at them and walked away…well most of the time anyway.

Shining was a bit of a bad influence sometimes.

As the months passed us by, our friendship become strong. Alex, Shining and I went out everywhere together. The two stallions might as well have been brothers with the way they acted around each other. And don't even get me started when they started becoming overly protective of me. Not that it lasted long mind you. One glare from me was enough to keep them at moderately protective levels.

I may not like violence, but that doesn't make me a doormat either.

Anyway like I said, the months began to pass me by and as they did so I slowly began to realize something.

I liked Alex...as in I REALLY liked him.

I'm not sure when I began to like him exactly. But if I had to guess then I would say around the time when we promised to always be friends...to have no secrets and tell no lies. We promised this under a very special tree...the Benzivlian oak tree. Said tree was the very first of its kind to be planted. Ironically it was planted by an Alicorn, who just so happened to be the first of her kind.

I'm not sure why making a promise under the tree's shade made me feel so happy...but it did. And from that day onward I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my tummy whenever I so much as looked at Alex.

He was my friend...but unlike Shining Armor he was always there for me. Hay one time he even took care of me when I was sick. Just him and I...cuddling up together to _keep me warm_, or so I told him.

What began as an immense crush escalated as a year turned into three...and eventually I came to one breathtaking...awe inspiring...wonderful conclusion.

I loved him...I loved him with everything I was.

A single glance from him made me feel so safe…as though as long as I was with him then nothing could ever go wrong. Make no mistake, I'm no pushover and can take care of myself. But a single touch, whether it be a stroke of my mane or a pat on my back…ohh he made me crave him without even meaning too.

I suppose with me being love incarnate, the feelings I had might have been more powerful than they should have been...but…

I didn't care then and I don't care now.

Upon realizing my feelings, a powerful voice within me demanded that I act on them. Fortunately my common sense forced me to bide my time, to wait, to look whenever he wasn't and see...just see if he looked like he felt the same.

You see with his magical immunity, my passive ability to sense emotion's never picked up anything when it came to him. But I was never the type of mare that gave up easily. And I've never been one to rely solely on my magic either.

So what did I do?

I studied him...secretly of course. I watched his facial expressions, his body movements whenever he was frustrated, embarrassed, angry and sad. But most importantly of all...I learned what to look for when he lied.

A part of me considered that what I was doing was morally wrong...and a little strange to say the least. But a larger part of me considered this a tactical advantage. A one trick pony leads an uninteresting life after all. And like I said I never really liked the idea of relying heavily on my magic.

So over time I managed to gain a rather large understanding on his moods. Learning this was actually extremely beneficial in future situations. In fact one time it…actually I'll leave that story for another time.

Eventually the last day of school came, and with it the well-known Pony Prom Night. I had been looking forward to this for such a long time. I could even see how it would all play out. I would hint my disappointment about not having a date. Alex would then sympathize with my situation and ask me out for the dance. This would then lead to us meeting on the dance floor, where Alex and I would dance to the most romantic songs.

And with us both caught in the heat and passion from touching, holding and dancing with the other…he would cup my face with his hands and kiss me with such intensity that the tips of wings would curl.

Of course such a fantasy never actually happened!

Alex seemed completely oblivious to my hints, even though I could almost sense the deception within such obliviousness. But no, he did not take my hints in the way I planned…and I have to admit that my heart fell when I saw the sheer amount of disinterest he seemed to have when it came to the Pony Prom Night. It was almost as if he just didn't want to go with me in particular…

Unfortunately for him however, I had no intention of simply giving up.

And fortunately for me, neither did my favourite Aunty.

She caught me as I more or less stormed off to my chambers, determined to dress myself up and catch his attention. But although the intention to make myself look so damn fine was originally my idea, she had already been two steps ahead of me.

So instead of my chambers, Celestia brought me to hers instead.

I'm not completely sure if I'm prepared to admit what I learned in said chambers. She told about me certain…techniques even whilst she began styling my mane, tail and helping me into a premade dress that for some reason fit me perfectly. So let me just say that what Celestia told me in regards to "Pleasing a male" is maybe not suitable for me to tell others.

Even if it was really good advice…she wasn't just talking about kissing and hugging after all.

"Now after you two have danced, I would imagine that he'll take you back to his chambers," she began knowledgably, much to my embarrassment. "So when he really gets excited, make sure to flick your tongue over the tip like this and he'll be putty in your hooves."

"Really?" I replied half horrified, half hypnotized as I watch my AUNTY of all ponies flick her tongue rapidly at the air in front of her. "How do you know that he'll react like that? He's not exactly like other stallions."

"I'm over a thousand years old Cadance," she confirmed slyly. "And trust me when I say that he will react EXACTLY like any other stallion."

The fact that she sees him as her son made everything she _advised _me on seem…slightly wrong.

I honestly didn't know if she was actually giving me advice or just trying to embarrass me.

Anyway once Celestia had helped me get ready for the dance, she asked me to wait until she came back. I wasn't sure why until around thirty minutes or so later when she practically skipped into her chambers with the most genuine grin I had ever seen upon her muzzle.

"Okay Alex is most likely at your school by now," she told me excitedly. "There's a chariot waiting to take you outside."

"A chariot?" I asked bemusedly. "Aunty I can just teleport there, I don't need a chariot."

At this Celestia's eyes shone mischievously, causing me to swallow audibly at the expectation of another one of her pranks.

Yeah…my Aunty sometimes likes to prank ponies. Sometimes she's kind and it's something as mundane as a whoopee cushion. But most of the time she can be quite brutal. It took me WEEKS to get that yellow dye out of my coat! I nearly cried when she lied to me about having to shave it off.

Anyway!

I suppose that when I think about how long she's actually ruled and lived, it's probably a pretty good guess that it's all that keeps her sane.

"You could…or you can arrive in style, strut past the jealous mares and keep Alexander's attention solely on you." Celestia replied deviously.

To say that I was surprised…would be an understatement.

"I would never have considered that you knew about topics like this Aunty," I admitted humorously.

Celestia rolled her eyes at this and proceeded to double check that my dress was on correctly.

"Oh come now Cadance. Surely you do not believe that I never had such an event in my youth as well?" she asked, a small yet noticeable smirk on her muzzle.

"In all honesty Celestia, I've never really thought about it," I replied sheepishly.

"Well…" she drawled cheekily, before lighting up her horn and proceeding to cut cleanly through my dress, right over my flank. The result parted the dress slightly, revealing my flank and Cutie Mark with each movement I made.

"I once attended such an event with a dress very much like yours," she continued slyly. "And I made sure mine showed off my flank before I went to the dance, or "The Ball" as they were called back then."

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Mhmm," she confirmed wistfully. "My Mother helped me with the dress, even though we both knew that Father would be most displeased."

I could literally feel a large wave of nostalgia surrounding my Aunty. Talking about her parents must have been so upsetting for her. She rarely ever spoke about them at all, save with Alex when they visited Griffonia. Or so he told me anyway, I don't actually know what transpired there since neither of them will tell me.

I've pretty much gathered that it's a private moment for the two of them.

Celestia sighed sadly before moving around and gazing at me approvingly.

"You look so beautiful Cadance," she complimented. "I'd be very surprised if Alex is able to keep his eyes off of you."

I merely blushed at this but didn't get to say much else. Celestia pretty much dragged me to my chariot, forced me into it and gave me a friendly wave and a wink as the carriage took off.

I arrived at the Prom not a minute later, last second nerves and dark thoughts almost causing me to demand that the guards take me back. But before I could even think further on the subject, a guard opened the door and _helped _me out of it.

And like that all my nerves vanished.

I've said before that I can sense emotions within other ponies. What I forget to mention is that in extreme circumstances like the one I was in then, where my own emotions and hormones were almost tangible given the sheer amount of them I was feeling. My passive abilities tend to read into said emotions. I could feel the jealously that stormed from the other mares as their stallions began to drool over my appearance.

The thoughts "Bitch!" "Whorse!" and to my surprise "Hot!" flowed from almost every female in the vicinity.

I'm not going to say what the stallions thought.

Not that any of it mattered. For as I trotted…strutted past all of them, my eyes caught the male of my desires, my fantasies…my heart. And as soon as I caught his expression…I immediately began to mentally thank Celestia for helping me dress up.

He was looking at me, his mouth open in shock, his eyes wide with disbelief and…was that desire?

Never the less his attention was entirely on me, which was exactly what I wanted.

I made sure to sway my flank just that little bit more as I strolled over to him. His stunned expression was apparently stuck onto his face, seeing as it didn't change at all until I stopped and spoke.

"Hey…"

Oh he looked so handsome in that suit. In all honesty I was having trouble containing the sheer amount of drool that threatened to escape my muzzle.

We made small talk for a few minutes…as well as a bet that I LOST!

I was so sure that Shining wouldn't rut that mare…oh why did I have to up the bits from ten to fifteen?

Then out of nowhere Alex stormed over to me, takes a cup of punch I was sipping on out of my magical grasp and asks the one thing I so desperately wanted him to say that night.

"Wanna dance?"

Have I ever said how much I bucking love him?

A dance he asked for and oh did we dance…it was so magical and romantic.

At first we had a little height problem, but I had planned ahead and knew exactly how to correct it.

Namely by standing on my hind legs and holding onto him with a vice-like grip. Not that he seemed to mind though.

We danced to slow, romantic and oh so lovely music. It seemed to never end, as if somepony didn't want us to stop. He held me to him, and his touch…oh his touch made me love him even more than I already did. When the music came to its end…and the moment caught me, a powerful voice within me forced me to move my muzzle closer to my heart's desire, to claim his lips, his love as my own.

As I did so, a word echoed within my mind. Yet it was so quiet yet powerful...and something that I completely agreed with. I was so blinded by my feelings that I failed to see it as something dangerous.

I failed to see what would soon escalate...because all I could think of was him.

"_Mine…"_

But he turned away, my muzzle catching his cheek instead.

I felt devastated…

Alexander…the one I loved above all overs didn't feel the same way. But when I asked him why, his response…made me think otherwise.

"Because we weren't ever meant to be…"

Weren't ever meant to be? Who told him that? Why did he think so?

We WERE meant to be…and I tried to convince him. His gaze left me but I brought it back, I made him look into my eyes as I near brushed my lips against his. But he still stopped me…he made my heart elate even as he broke it.

"Cadance I've never wanted you as badly as I do right now."

He wanted me in the past? He did feel something for me!

My heart was pounding, my mind so full with thoughts of tackling him to the ground and Prenching him that it barely translated what he was saying.

"But no matter what I've seen and no matter what I've done and influenced to the future...I can't ever have you, no matter how much it hurts me inside."

"_What?" _

The future? What was he talking about?

But even as I tried to understand what he meant…even as my eyes clouded with rare tears…even as he slowly broke away from me…even as I simultaneously felt my heart shatter…

He still looked at me with haunted eyes…the eyes of somepony who knew something terrible.

Or what they perceived to me terrible.

He ran away from me…he left me on the dance floor with tears dripping from my muzzle.

Was it over?

…No.

No I refused to give up. I refused to simply let him walk away after he literally CONFESSED that he felt something for me!

So I ignored everypony. I flared up my magic and teleported back into palace. I walked, no STORMED past Celestia, ignoring her questioning gaze and potential questions as I made my way to Alex's chambers.

His door had a powerful enchantment weaved into it that disallowed entry to anypony other than himself and Celestia. But I still yanked down on that door handle mercilessly, all the while pleading with my potential lover to let me in.

But he didn't respond...

Was this really it? Was he just going to ignore me from now on, pretend that he didn't feel something for me...something so strong that despite his magic immunity I could practically feel it flowing from him...from his eyes and into my soul?

"Cadance...just leave me alone please."

Leave him alone? After everything I'd just seen and heard?

I refused to let that happen, and thus more or less demanded that he let me in. To my utter surprise he actually did. His door opened and I was graced with what was an utterly defeated Human. He looked so withdrawn and sad...I wanted so badly to take that pain away.

And so we talked.

What we talked about that night was eye opening, passionate and insane. We argued intensely, each of us shouting something at the other. I even slapped him a few times...something that I've never even considered doing before.

Alex was extremely stubborn when it came to telling me anything...but with a little coaxing, a touch here and a touch there...an embrace and a nuzzle in an attempt to soothe him...he eventually told me why he was against the idea of us being together.

He knew my future.

At first I was sceptical. I couldn't believe that what he was saying was true...heh, a part of me was certain that it was just an excuse because he was just too frightened to admit his feelings for me.

But he wasn't. He picked me up and pinned me against the wall...and then he kissed me so passionately that I was rendered stunned. But just when I was about to return the kiss...as I so desperately wanted too, he let me go and explained why he...why we couldn't be together. He said it with such sincerity that I knew just by his words that he wasn't lying.

The bitterness laced into each word convinced me of that.

"Shining Armor," he said resentfully. "You fall in love with him and eventually get married."

And like that...everything I knew made sense.

The hesitation to touch me whenever I embraced or nuzzled him. The hopeless looks he sometimes gave Shining whenever he thought I wasn't looking. His deceptive obliviousness, his false lack of interest...the battle I saw waging behind his eyes at the dance...and even now.

Oh...Alex had known everything I was apparently destined to accomplish. But he had known all of this and had been forced by his own hand to go through it alone.

As I laid there on his floor, staring blankly ahead of me as the truth came to light...Alex told me that since I now knew...he would have to leave me, to go so far away so he couldn't interfere with what he kept calling "The Timeline".

I begged him not to go, crawling as I did so over to him where I wrapped my forehooves around his legs and silently wept on his foot. He pleaded with me to let him go...but how could I? He hadn't actually said those three sacred words...but I knew he loved me, I could see it in his eyes, feel it carried in his voice.

He tried again and again to convince me that Shining and I had a future...but I didn't love Shining as anymore then a friend. And when he tried again to change my mind...well, I promptly shut him up and kissed him.

Said kiss was aggressive and intense, but we both needed it.

None the less he tried weakly to convince me, to stay on track and keep the timeline secure. Shining was my future, that's what he told me.

"No he's not Alex," I denied passionately. "I don't care who told this and I don't care if it's true...because right now all I want in my future is you."

And that's what I told him...and even after a few more attempts to change my mind, he eventually stopped...and gave in. I told him that I loved him, I told him that I wanted him to be mine, my stallion, my Human...my Alexander.

Then he told me that he loved me too.

Words simply cannot express how happy I was to hear him say that. His words, his love for everything I was consumed me...and on that night, that one special night.

He made love to me...and I made love to him.

We touched and caressed, we moaned and cried out in bliss and pleasure. It was painful at first...but then it became so wonderful. To feel his skin touching my body, to feel him inside of me, giving his innocence to me as I gave mine to him. It was an act of utmost trust, love and affection. There was even a moment when I completely lost control of myself...but the release and knowledge that he would never ridicule me, hurt me for such an act made it so worth it.

I will never forget it for as long as I live.

He asked me afterwards if I would become his special somepony...but I already was. This wasn't a one night stand. What we had just done was an act of love. I could feel everything inside of me screaming this fact. He made love to me, he touched me in ways that previously I could only have dreamed of.

So whether he realized it or not at the time. He became my stallion the moment he declared his love for me. And since I had done the same, I was his mare...all his.

And I loved it.

The next morning we both woke up facing each other. He had a dopey smile on his face, and I can pretty much guess that I had the same on mine. We didn't make love that morning, I was just too sore for it much to his surprise.

Then again I was surprised that he could fit his head through the door.

I've said it before and I'll say it again. Shining can be a bad influence sometimes.

For most of the morning we just cuddled and kissed random parts of the others body. Pillow talk was mainly just sweet nothings and small words of affection.

"I love you so much honey."

"I love you too Cadey."

Not much more needed to be said. I was his mare and he was my Human stallion...and I planned to keep it that way forever.

Alex and I intended to walk through the throne room and into Canterlot so we could get some breakfast together. Celestia was talking to a couple of nobles...that was until she noticed us walking and holding each other with an arm and wing. Her reaction to our new and quite obvious relationship was pretty incredible.

She actually stopped right in the middle of court, got up off of her throne, wrapped her wings around the two of us, picked us up and started to DANCE happily on the spot.

Needless to say, the newspapers had a wonderful increase in sales that week.

Said week turned into a month and then that month turned into three of them. Our relationship during that time was wonderful. I ended up moving my stuff into Alex's room, seeing as we now refused to sleep apart.

Although I'm not shy to admit that we did more than sleep most of the time.

We learned so much more about each other, what we wanted to do in the future and what type of job we wanted to have. All with the intention to make enough bits so we could eventually move out of the palace.

I wondered how Celestia would react upon hearing this one day. But given the events that lead to her becoming a Co ruler...well, that's a story for another time.

Because now you've heard how Alex and I came to become lovers.

And I suppose...it's time to tell you my most shameful moment.

The day _that _instinct became noticeable...and dangerous.

The day that I terrified Alex...my love, oh I'm still so sorry.

For this was the day I lashed out in rage, in jealousy and self proclaimed protectiveness.

This was the day I struck to kill.

**To Be Continued In Part Two**

_**I was originally going to have this all in one part but seeing as Cadance's retelling of her and Alex's relationship kinda made that plan go bye bye.**_

_**I'll see you all in part two :D**_

_**If you have any questions then either send me a Pm or just chuck it in a review**_

_**Peace Everypony XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everypony, here is part two of the Alicorn Instinct.**

**I did originally plan for this to be a two-shot, but then I noticed that it would make more sense for there to be a break between this part and the last one.**

**Anyway enough stalling.**

**Begin! **

**The Alicorn Instinct**

**(Part 2)**

It was early in the morning when I first felt it. The moon was still up actually...

I opened my eyes to find myself splayed out in a most unladylike fashion. I was lying on my back with my forehooves folded over my chest and my hind legs spread out about as much as they could get. Thankfully the covers Alex and I shared managed to salvage whatever dignity I had left.

Speaking of my little snuggle honey...

I turned myself onto my side and smiled serenely at what I saw. He was quite asleep yet wasn't snoring, he never did. Which to be honest was a nice bonus for whenever I tried to sleep myself. The covers were only covering him up to his stomach, leaving his quite attractive toned body on display.

Oh and did I mention that he was completely naked?

Why?

Because I pretty much tore any clothing off of him the previous night, much to his mock grumbling. Said mock grumbling didn't last too long mind you...I know his weak spot.

An idea came to me as I remembered this, causing me to snicker quietly and slowly move my left hoof under the covers. I could instantly feel the effects of what he kindly called "Morning wood", thus making me smirk and move my muzzle to his ear.

Now I know what you're most likely thinking, but I assure you that sex wasn't on my mind that morning.

As I lovingly caressed him, I stuck my tongue out of my muzzle and gave his ear a tentative lick.

I then proceeded to moan out his name in a rather sultry fashion.

"Ohhh Alex..."

Once his name escaped my lips, I quickly withdrew my hoof and laid back on my side to await the results.

Said results were quite amusing.

At first nothing happened apart from a couple of happy sighs and quiet mumbling. But then he slowly started to hump the mattress.

"Mhmm Cadey..." he mumbled randomly.

I couldn't help myself at this point. A loud burst of laughter escaped me, instantly waking him up and causing him to yell in surprise as he fell out of the bed. He jumped to his feet straight away and glared at me in annoyance.

"Cadance!" he growled huskily.

"Yes honey?" I replied innocently, a few giggles forcing their way out of my muzzle every few seconds.

"Why was I shagging the bed again?" he asked accusingly.

I put a hoof under my muzzle mock contemplatively, looking up at the ceiling as if attempting to remember something important.

"I'm not sure sweetie," I replied eventually, looking back at him with the most honest expression I could muster. "Maybe there's something you need to tell me?"

"Oh? Do you really think so?"

He glared at me for a few more seconds, before smirking and making his way over to a couch that was recently moved in from my chambers.

"You do realize that now I have to sleep on the sofa for the rest of tonight...and tomorrow...and the rest of the week," he muttered sombrely.

My breath caught in my throat at this. You see just as I knew some of his weakness, he knew some of mine.

And one of my major ones was sleeping without him.

I honestly don't know why...

But when I sleep and he's not next to me...holding me, touching me...keeping me safe. It just makes me feel so lonely...and I hate being alone.

"Oh come on honey, I didn't mean anything by it," I apologized softly. "I was just having a bit of fun sweetie that's all."

He looked back at me sceptically as he pulled out a blanket from under the couch and draped it over it.

"Well be that as it may, I think a good sleep on the couch will help greatly with my bed humping problem," he stated happily, climbing under the blanket and resting his head against the arm of the sofa.

"Na Night Cadey!" he finished enthusiastically.

I wasn't sure if he was being serious or not. I knew that what I had done was rapidly becoming old even if it was amusing for me...but was he really that ticked off that he had to sleep on the sofa?

By the sound of his light breathing a few minutes later...well I guess he was.

Damnit he knew exactly what he was doing. I mean sure my little prank might have irritated him a bit, but surely he knew just how horrible I felt without him next to me.

"_I don't want to sleep without him..."_

I suddenly felt a strange sensation deep within my chest. I couldn't really describe the sheer intensity, the sheer amount of emotion that began to simmer inside me.

I just...It was just that...

Alex...I-I needed Alex...I needed him...Oh Celestia I needed him so badly!

Without so much as a second thought to what I was about to do, I quickly got out of bed and made my way over to him. As sure as the sun shines, he was fast asleep. It wasn't surprising seeing as it must have only been about three in the morning...and we were _quite_ busy a few hours before.

The sofa wasn't really that big, but there was enough room for one more if I pressed myself as close to him as I could.

And I did just that.

I carefully climbed onto the couch and under the blanket, pressing my back as much as I could into him. To my relief the moment I did so, he wrapped his arms around my tummy and snuggled his head into the side of my neck. He then kissed it, sending a shudder of pleasure down my spine that actually made me purr slightly.

"Can't spend a minute without me huh?" he whispered bemusedly.

Wow...

He had no idea just how much of an understatement that was.

"I love you honey, I don't want to ever be apart from you." I confessed lovingly.

Although I couldn't sense his emotions like I could with any other Pony, I could still feel just how happy my words made him. He tightened his grip on me ever so slightly...something that I'm not afraid to admit made me feel _good_.

"I love you too baby girl."

I loved it when he called me baby girl. It felt real...it felt mine.

And like that, a content, happy and completely full feeling of satisfaction filled me up. I snuggled my body even further into his...and with that I closed my eyes.

And fell asleep.

When I woke up again, it was without the feeling of my wonderful coltfriend holding me. I have to admit that this puzzled me slightly, for how he got off the sofa without waking me up was beyond me.

And then I noticed something...I wasn't on the sofa.

I was lying yet again on our bed with the covers tucked comfortably under my chin. Alex was lying beside me, his breathing quiet yet reassuringly close to me.

"_Did he pick me up and tuck me in?" _

That mere thought made me feel so happy...

"_Oh Celestia I love him!" _

I crawled my way over to him and rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat...it was soothing.

"You awake baby girl?" he asked suddenly. I would have jumped if it weren't for his hand stroking my back lovingly.

"Mhmm," I replied simply.

We merely stayed like that for what felt like forever. Just him and I...me nuzzling and comforting him, and him stroking and comforting me...

I'm so happy that we're a couple.

"I can't wait until we go out later sweetie," I said excitedly.

Ah yes, I almost forgot...

Alex had asked me yesterday if I felt like going out for a picnic with him. We hadn't actually done this before, choosing instead to have a meal at a restaurant or merely eat whatever we could sneak inside our chambers from the dinner table.

And not always with the intention to eat it.

It's hard to believe that Celestia actually has a rule about that.

"_You can eat at the dinner table but for the love of the sun, do not take any more food into your chambers," she berated us crossly. "I understand that you love each other very much and that you're exploring new...possibilities in your relationship...But I had to give ten servants a raise just to keep them from quitting their jobs! What do you use the food for anyway?" _

I snapped out of my remembrance as Alex chuckled and kissed my horn delicately, simultaneously bringing a small moan from me in response.

"H-Honey you know that's really sensitive," I chastised him humorously.

"I know Cadey," he replied bemusedly, before kissing my horn again and causing me to giggle uncontrollably.

"Alex!"

"Oh shush, you know you enjoy it."

There are times during our relationship when I honestly want to strangle him.

"Sweetie if you do that again then I'm going to have to kill you," I warned him sternly.

He looked down at me at this and blinked in surprise...before grinning and giving my horn one good long lick.

"That's it!"

I quickly jumped on top of him and proceeded to wrestle with him playfully. We both laughed at each other even whilst we breathed heavily, both of us trying our utmost to prevail over the other.

After a few minutes of panting and tickling, I pinned his hands above his head and smirked down at him victoriously.

"Will you stop touching my horn now, it's really sensitive." I asked disapprovingly.

He started laughing at me at this point, which unfortunately for him forced my hoof into prodding him viciously.

"Alright, alright I get it," he cried with laughter.

I grinned down at him but stopped and gave his lips a quick smooch, slowly getting off of him until...

"Just because you can't handle a tease and I can," he taunted.

I honestly felt my left eye twitch when he said that.

"_Did he just challenge me?" _

Now...I'm not a very competitive mare so to speak. But when somepony challenges me in the "I bet you can't beat me" way that Alex just did...

"Oh really?" I asked innocently.

"Yup, but don't worry about it. It's nothing to be ashamed of," he replied just as innocently.

Oh he knew just how to push my buttons.

"Well then," I began huskily, my tone causing him to look at me worriedly. "Let's see how you like it when I tease your horn."

He looked confused as I slowly moved down, pulling the covers off of him as I did so.

"But I don't have a-OH GOD!"

What a fun morning that was.

After I made him beg for mercy, we eventually got out of bed and showered together. Showering with my little snuggle honey is one of the highlights of my day, every day. I can't really explain it...but washing him all over makes me feel so happy. When I do it's almost like I'm taking care of him...like I have a higher purpose.

Oh I confuse myself sometimes.

The fact that he loves touching me as well makes showering all the better.

After we finished showering each other and drying ourselves off, Alex made his way over to his set of draws and pulled out a certain amount of clothing. As for myself, I went over to get myself ready with what Alex so kindly refers to as "My mare shit".

I activated my magic and levitated a brush out of the top draw, before beginning the annoyingly long process of sorting out my mane and tail. I used to wear my mane in a simply ponytail, but after Alex confessed that he found it sexy when I wore my mane down...well I see no need to tie it up anymore.

I had just finished with brushing my tail when Alex sneakily stole the brush from my magical grip, something that if I'm completely honest frightens me sometimes. For a Unicorn, magic is something they tend to use for everything. Picking up objects, cleaning, drying one's self after a bath...like I said everything. But to have that crutch taken away so easily...well it's scary.

Fortunately for me, said fear never lasted longer than a millisecond...because I knew he'd never abuse his magic defying gift and hurt me. He'd never hurt anyone like that...except for bullies I suppose.

I turned around to see him holding the brush with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Are you planning on using that for something sweetie?" I asked curiously, a grin of my own rapidly worming its way onto my muzzle.

He merely remained contemplative for but a few seconds...before turning me back around again and brushing the left side of my mane. I always tended to leave one side un-brushed before moving onto my tail...although I'm not sure why to be honest.

Call it a habit!

Alex has on occasions like this one, brushed my mane before. I'd normally prefer to do something like this myself...but I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't relaxing. The fact that he actually isn't too bad at it is a plus as well.

"Are you sure you've never done this before Alex?" I asked questioningly.

"Well I don't feel like I have," he replied honestly. "But who knows, maybe I have a little sister or something."

He fell quiet as he mentioned that...and even though I cannot sense his emotions, I don't really need a magical ability to know when he's upset.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I asked worriedly.

It took a few moments but he eventually took a deep breath, put the brush down and sat back down on our bed. I looked at him and frowned at the upset expression on his face.

"I don't know Cadey...I just wish that I could remember more."

He looked down at the floor and sighed deeply before rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"What if I don't have a family Cadance?" he asked morosely. "Or what if I do and they don't care that I'm gone."

I smiled at this sadly and walked over to him, reaching him quickly before placing a hoof on his cheek as I kissed him lovingly. He smiled at this and placed his right hand on my own cheek. I broke off the kiss and smiled at him adoringly.

"Alex...sweetie, even if you don't have somepony waiting for you on your world...well you have a family here." I moved my muzzle closer to his nose and nuzzled it warmly, prompting him to sigh happily as I did so. "Celestia might as well be your mother and you and Shining are practically brothers."

He let out a quiet chuckle as I kissed his nose, before looking at me with a rather sly grin on his face.

"And what about you hmm?" he asked bemusedly.

I grinned at him and licked his cheek affectionately, precipitating his eyes to widen in pleasant surprise.

"Well I'm just the Alicorn that loves everything about you, kicks your flank at every game minus Pac-Mare and fucks you on a regular basis."

I give his cheek another lick and half lid my eyes at him seductively.

"Or did I get that wrong?"

"Maybe," he replied cheekily, grinning widely as if to emphasise his point.

I narrowed my eyes at him in mock anger as he said this. But even then I could feel...something within me that found his answer unacceptable.

"Maybe" wasn't good enough. I was his mare and it was time he realized that!

I let out a low growl before lunging at him and pinning him down on the bed. Then before he could so much as twitch a muscle, I quickly captured his lips with my own and forced my tongue into his mouth. He let out a surprised noise but quickly returned my kiss with enthusiasm, causing me to moan unashamedly as I broke off the kiss and began licking and nibbling on his skin.

It was only when I felt his excitement pressing through his jeans that I stopped eating his face, pulled my muzzle back and glared at him dominantly.

"So who's your mare?" I asked sternly.

"You are," he replied

"Damn right I am."

After a little more playful kissing and nibbling from me, he eventually reminded me of the picnic that I was really looking forward to. And by the time on our clock...we had kinda overslept a little.

With an exaggerated sigh from me, I climbed off of him and walked back to my vanity corner, making sure my tail brushed against his crotch as I did so. We both made sure that we looked at least a bit decent before leaving our chamber, then went down to the dining area to pick up Alex's homemade food in a rather funny looking pink picnic basket.

"Pink?" I asked bemusedly.

"Pink," he deadpanned, smiling all the same. "I like pink."

"I bet."

"You are way too dirty minded."

With a small giggle and nuzzle from myself, we casually made our way out of the palace...simultaneously trying our best to avoid Celestia.

I mean no offense when I say this...but she's kind of become very _happy _with our relationship.

And when I say happy, what I really mean is that she never stops her constant questions towards any future foals.

We're ONLY seventeen for goodness sake, eighteen soon in my little snuggle honey's case.

Anyway we quickly and carefully made our way out of the palace before proceeding down a familiar path towards Canterlot Park. We arrived there not ten minutes later, stuck to each other's side with my tail wrapped around his leg and his left hand on my back.

We hadn't spoken at all...but we looked at each other constantly. And that was all we needed...I needed...Oh I love him so much.

Alex took his hand off of me as he and I climbed up a short grassy hill. He eventually stopped and with a small smirk, proceeded to clumsily lay out a large blue blanket with a peculiar half moon emblem imprinted on it.

"That's a nice blanket honey, where'd you get it?" I asked curiously.

"Celestia gave it to me yesterday," he replied, cursing as he did so in his attempt to lay the blanket out perfectly. "She said it would keep us safe under the shade."

I smirked at hearing another one of my Aunt's bizarre quotes but did indeed notice that the blanket was under the shade of a large chestnut tree.

After a short but amusing amount of time watching him struggle with the blanket, I playfully shoved him aside with my flank and fixed it with a brief bout of my magic.

"That's just cheating baby girl," he complained, to which I maturely responded by sticking my tongue out at him.

I hate to admit it, but he kind of won the moment he caught my tongue with his mouth and laid us down on the blanket, him leaning over me dominantly.

Oooh shivers...

"Mhmm you're very happy today aren't you?" I asked teasingly, looking up at him with a grin as his eyes shone mischievously.

"Much more then you realize," he quipped huskily.

"Actually I do realize how much," I admitted sultrily, grinding my lower body against his unashamedly as I bit his bottom lip. "I can feel how much as well."

Dear Celestia...how he claimed my mouth so expertly and turned me into a puddle of goo I'll never know. What I do know however is that if it wasn't for an interruption, I would have torn every piece of his clothing off before politely asking permission to buck his brains out.

In broad daylight...

With mothers and their foals not a short distance away...

Being the Princess of love can be difficult sometimes.

"Holy Celestia, what is she doing with that thing?!"

Alex and I both jumped at the sudden shout and broke apart instinctively. I looked over his shoulder and frowned at the culprit behind said shout.

A red coloured Unicorn mare with bright pink hair was looking at Alex and I with a disgusted expression on her muzzle.

"Can we help you?" I asked bluntly, disapproval and annoyance practically radiating off of Alex as I did so.

"Peh! Help me?" she replied mockingly. "You're the one kissing that creature here not me."

"_Did she just call Alex a creature?"_

Calling me names is fine, I don't care about it. It wasn't the first time somepony voiced their disapproval towards mine and Alex's relationship.

Not that we actually give a crap mind you.

But calling my wonderful lover a creature...I really did not like this mare.

"Look you don't like us and that's fine," I stated half calmly. "Your opinion's been noted now please leave us alone and go away."

The mare snorted arrogantly and turned to walk away from us.

"Whatever bitch, I don't even want to imagine your pathetic sex life let alone witness it anyway."

I blinked at her hostile attitude in confusion.

"_Did I piss off this mare somehow?" _I wondered questioningly.

I could sense her emotions as she trotted away from us...she felt smug and a little bit frustrated.

Once she was out of our sight, Alex quickly pecked my lips with his own...which I returned passionately as I snaked my right hoof down his torso and towards his jeans.

Like I said, we really don't care about what others think. We love each other and that's all either of us needed.

That and when he starts it pretty much impossible to make ME stop.

"We should, hmm, probably eat s-something baby," I advised amongst my moaning and growling.

Alex looked down at me as he stopped _touching _me all over...and then nodded before winking and climbing off of me. Needless to say...it was a good thing that the blanket was darkly coloured.

Once I had finished panting like a mare in heat, I slowly crawled my way over to him and took a sneaky bite out of the cucumber sandwich in his hand, grinning up at him all the while as I chewed slowly and licked the corner of my muzzle.

"It's delicious honey," I purred longingly, my tongue still poking out of my muzzle ever so slightly.

Once I had managed to obtain a blush from my slightly flustered Human, I laid myself backwards on his legs and smiled up at him happily.

He smiled down at him just as cheerfully before he took out a batch of grapes and began to teasingly rub one against my closed mouth.

Do you think that literally engulfing his grape holding fingers with my long tongue was a bit overkill?

The next hour or so we spent under that tree was...magnificent. We shared the long spaghetti and kissed, we drank an ice cold hazelnut milkshake with two straws and yet still managed to get some of the liquid on our mouths.

We both laughed happily at that.

And once we were so full, so happy and content...

We merely laid there in each other's embrace, kissing and nibbling, nuzzling and saying sweet nothings to the other.

"I love you so much Cadance," he breathed happily, smiling peacefully as I kissed his nose and nuzzled under his chin.

"I love you too Alexander," I replied, my whole being full with an exulted sensation.

_I will never forget that moment we shared...it's moments like those that keep me going whilst he's..._

_Different story...another time._

After a little more cuddling I eventually felt nature calling and left to use the parks public toilet.

They're surprisingly clean actually!

It was only when I finished washing my hooves that I felt...weird.

I couldn't explain it exactly...it was as though something had grabbed onto my heart and was squeezing it every few seconds.

There was no pain...but there was one thought, one nagging sensation that filled my mind.

"_Something's wrong with Alex!"_

I didn't know how, but I just knew that my beloved was in some sort of trouble.

I felt distress...and I don't think that it was all mine...

Without so much as a second thought, I trotted quickly out of the bathhouse and back to where Alex and I were snuggling up together. It was when I turned finished the short climb up the hill that I saw something...terrible, horrifying actually.

Me wonderful Alexander had just pushed somepony off of him.

Said pony was...was that mare from before, I could tell as I soon as I looked at her.

But the worst part of all this was...was that just before my Alex threw her off of him...

Her muzzle had been firmly pressed against his mouth.

Alex noticed me straight away. His expression was livid, his eyes wide in both anger and sudden surprise at my appearance.

But the mare...I could feel the smugness radiating from her, could see it in her grin.

Smugness, arrogance and victorious emotions were all around her.

Victorious?

Did she just do that to piss me off?

Well...she succeeded.

I felt it straight away.

That instinct. That drive to do what normally I would never do. I felt it when I saw her. That whorse, that slut who had tried to shove her tongue into my Alexander's throat...

"How dare you..." I growled furiously.

Something...something was happening, I could feel a voice inside me yelling, screaming and cursing at her.

Was it mine?

The mare scoffed at my anger and flicked her tail at me insultingly...all the while looking at Alex with a sultry expression on her muzzle.

"I take it back _Princess_," she said mockingly. "He is pretty good for an animal."

An...an...

Animal...

She just called my beloved...

My mate...he...my...

His honour was insulted...she insulted my mate...

"_My mate, my mate, mine, mine...she...dangerous competition...PROTECT!"_

The mare was looking at me warily as she backed away...and then she looked at MY MATE and said...she said...

"Never mind you being the animal. Calm her down!"

MY MATE looked at her with disgust evident on his features...a part of me purred inwardly...I prowled my way over to him...he needed protecting from that slut.

"You force yourself on me and expect me to...No you know what, go fuck yourself whorse! Get out of here," he ordered angrily.

"_Ohhh...love him...mine...mate...protecting me...love...love..."_

"Whatever _Alex_, maybe next time you'll kiss me back freak."

...

I snapped.

The clouds above me suddenly darkened, lightning flashing and roaring in all its power.

The sun which had been not a few hours from setting suddenly darkened into what could only have been an Eclipse.

The moon glowed...I had a feeling it was at me...

I could feel my eyes tingling with power, the darkened grass ahead of me lit up by their sudden glow.

My horn began to spit and crackle with magical energy. The mare was looking at me with fear in her eyes...but it was too late for fear now.

She...she had a chance to...to stop...

"**You will never see the next sunrise!"**I snarled lividly.

My voice...it was...demonic...was it...is it mine?

I noticed Alex out of the corner of my eye... I had never seen him look at me like that.

He looked scared...of me...

"_**IT'S HER FAULT. SHE MADE ME DO THIS. SHE MADE ME SCARE HIM!"**_

The magical energy in my horn reached its peak.

My eyes shone ever brighter.

A scream came from me...I heard every window, every fragile thing in the whole of Canterlot shatter.

The mare was running. Her fear was tangible, I could sense it, smell it...taste it.

My horn become a spear of pure destructive energy...I didn't even know this spell...I don't think it was a spell.

Was it my hate?

Anger?

I aimed, I prepared to fire. To hurt her, to hurt, wound, maim...to KILL!

To keep her away from HIM forever!

I nearly struck!

And then nothing...no not nothing.

He was there, in front of me, holding my face in his hands as he stared into my eyes and whispered something.

I could barely hear...

"I love you Cadance...Stop, please stop..."

He...he...his hands on my face, stroking me, loving me...

Perhaps there was...perhaps there was no need to...

The mare...I could see her just barely...I could still...

His hands on my face...

Mare...

Hands...

"_Alex..."_

The clouds dissipated above us, the eclipse separated and became a single sun once more.

My horn stopped crackling and calmed...

My eyes stopped glowing, the power I felt within them, within me simmered back to normal.

I looked at him, he was on his knees, holding me, caressing me...

I kissed him...I had to, I feared what would happen if I didn't.

He kissed me back...it was reassuring, lovely...

Wait I had just...

I broke free from Alex's soft grip and backpedalled until my back hit a tree...the same tree that not a few minutes ago we had been cuddling under in bliss.

"Oh my...Alex I...I didn't mean-"

And like that he was there in front of me, holding me, my head buried into his shoulder as his whispered that it was okay, that nopony was hurt.

"A-A-Alex I-I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-to..."

"Shush Cadance...it's okay. It's going to be okay."

That rush I felt from my anger, my rage...it was gone now. I felt so drained, it was as thought I had just ran a thousand miles.

To my surprise I could not see anypony near us, despite the fact that I...wasn't normal for a moment.

More than a moment...

I wept into his neck and he held me tightly, reassuringly. He was still there for me...he wouldn't leave me...

But I had scared him, I saw it in his eyes. I saw the hesitation before I kissed him, claimed him...re-claimed him from my brief bout of terrified paranoia.

And then just as he let me go there was a flash of golden light...and I wasn't in the park anymore.

I was on my stomach in front of a stern looking Celestia.

"A-Aunty I-"

"Come with me now," she ordered simply.

There was no room for argument there...so I obeyed, my mind constantly on Alex even whilst I followed her down the long corridors and into her chambers.

"_My Alex...he's alone...that mare could..."_

A brief bout of anger struck me hard and I had to fight myself, stop myself from teleporting back to the park.

To hold him again...for him to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright.

I needed him in that moment...I was so scared.

Of Celestia, of what that mare had done to my poor snuggle honey...of myself and my anger.

It was still so raw, I could feel it simmering away inside me, held back by the most brittle of dams.

I walked inside of Celestia's chambers and sat down on a floor. Celestia walked past me and sat down in front of me, looking down at me in disappointment...and something else.

Fear...

"Tell me what happened Cadance, leave nothing out."

I looked up at her, my Aunty...my second Mother. I felt terrified at the consequences of my actions.

I had just created an Eclipse. I had just stolen control of the sun from Celestia...and I had no idea how I did it.

But none the less I told her. I told her everything, from arriving at the park, to holding and loving, to washing my hooves and feeling another's despair...to seeing that mare forcing herself on MY Alex.

To losing myself and nearly killing her in the process.

To Alex calming me down...me bawling my eyes out as I realized just how badly I wanted to kill somepony. A sensation that I had never felt in my entire life.

And when I finished telling her I looked up and gazed into her eyes.

She looked sad...for me?

"Cadance...what I'm about to say can never be told to anypony except Alex. Is that understood?"

I tilted my head, I felt confused and shaky, raw and roughly used...

But I nodded anyway...maybe if she told me then I could go back to my beloved and be cradled in his embrace.

Celestia sighed deeply as she began to explain...everything.

"What just happened to you is perfectly normal for an Alicorn," she started softly. "When I was young my Mother called it The Alicorn Instinct...although it's far more than a simple instinct."

I wanted to ask so many questions...but I could bring myself to speak anymore.

"It's a part of what you are. And in that context it is you...except it's nothing like you. The instinct is raw and feral and untrained. It has no boundaries or law, there is no code to which it abides and it will do ANYTHING to protect those it loves."

"I-I don't understand Aunty," I whispered painfully, my throat felt sore...

She smiled gently and pressed her horn to my throat, instantly curing it of the sandpaper roughness it once had.

"It's powerful Cadance," she stated fearfully. "I have it, you have it and even Lu..."

She shook her head and exhaled noisily, looking down at me tiredly as she did so.

"That instinct is an Alicorn's true self. When it takes over...you become powerful, even more so then you already are. And it's always whispering in your mind, coaxing you with its touch. It's so intoxicating that even I have trouble holding it back."

"You had..."

"It was a few years ago in Griffonia with Alex. There was an accident, Alex nearly died because of a bigoted Griffon. And in that moment of realization I nearly wiped out half the country in my rage."

Holy...no wonder Alex never talked about it.

"I want you to realize right here, right now that MUST control that part of you," she whispered worriedly. "Alex can help you, a lover's touch soothes the savage beast after all..because that's what we become when we let it win."

She suddenly began pushing me towards her door, opening it in her haste as she rapidly spoke to me.

I had never seen her so scared before...

"Go to Alex, hold him, let him hold you and eventually you'll feel so much better."

I stopped her from pushing me by digging my hooves into the floor...I had to know something, it was burning me from the inside out.

"Will I feel satisfied Celestia?" I asked fearfully...I could still feel it." I feel so angry and I want it to stop, but I need...NEED to be satisfied."

Celestia blinked at my stuttering question...and to my horror she shook her head.

"I don't know what it'll take to satisfy you Cadance," she admitted shamefully. "I wish it did but I don't. You have to find that out for yourself...you must find out."

"How?" I asked nervously.

"You'll know, trust me you'll know...I did."

She...

Celestia pushed me outside and closed the door behind her. I could still sense her fear...and with good reason now that I think about it.

For one fleeting moment I possessed more power than her and it was out of control. I could have destroyed everything near me, I was in a park...with foals...

I could have killed a foal, an innocent.

Could I have hurt Alex?

"_ALEX!"_

I galloped back to our room as fast as I could, Alex was all I could think off...I needed to make sure that he was okay, that he still wanted to be with me after I nearly...

My chamber door flew open as I stormed inside.

And there he was...on our bed laying down, staring at the ceiling. He didn't seek me out...why didn't he look for me.

"_Is he going to leave me?"_

He sat up straight away as I entered our room. Our eyes locked and for one terrible moment I saw fear.

Fear of me.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

I cried tears of terror, tears of despair as I leaped on top of him and held myself to him tightly. My wings wrapped around him, holding him close to me as I felt his heart beating against my own chest.

My own heart was replicating this expertly.

"P-Please don't leave me my love," I begged pitifully. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, to alienate you-"

"Cadance."

"I couldn't stop myself beloved. I saw that mare kissing you a-and I just-"

"Cadance!"

"PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T ABANDON ME. I LOVE YOU, I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER, I'M SO SORRY. I-"

"PRINCESS MI AMORE CANDENZA, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

My breath was stolen, my gasps taken away, my heartbeat doubled...my fears laid to rest.

He was kissing me passionately, dominantly.

For me, with me, because of me!

And then the kiss was broken. I tried to get it back, I NEEDED it!

"Cadance, Cadey. Baby girl I would never ever leave you. Not after everything I went through to get you, what we went through to claim each other."

He put both palms on my cheeks and held me steady, gazing as he did so with our eyes locked opposite each others. His touch calmed me, soothed me...I felt my rage damper, not go, but merely...taking a break from its constant attacks on my psyche.

"I need you baby, you need me. We need each other don't we?"

I nodded furiously in agreement. Anything to keep this topic as it was, to stay his fear, to hold it back from overwhelming him into making a horrible decision.

"What do you want Cadey? What do you need right now for me to convince you that I'm not going anywhere?"

I need...I need...need...need.

"_Go to Alex, hold him, let him hold you and eventually you'll feel so much better." _

"Touch me Alex," I breathed longingly. "Touch me, be with me tonight and every night."

I pressed my lips against his in a needy kiss, my wings already spreading out as my hooves caressed his _perfect, mine, wonderful_ body.

My muzzle pressed against his nose until all I could see were his eyes.

"Love...me..." I begged achingly.

"Always," he promised huskily.

His hands moved all over me, my body...his, all his, I belonged, it belonged to him.

He was mine, I was his...and he showed me. I showed him, loved him, loved me...

Pleasure wracked my body again and again. Climax took me, took him so many times.

He _**worshiped **_me with his gaze. He _**loved **_me with his words and touch.

I made him cry out my name in tortuous pleasure as I forced him to finished inside me. I made him WANT me, ache for me, love me until it was all he knew.

He made me spill tears of joy as his mere name brought me to orgasm. He made me WANT him even more than I already did. I longed for his fingers, his tongue, his breath.

Many hours passed us by. The moon was full by the time our bodies could take no more.

We were cuddling, snuggled up against each other. Exhaustion was clear on our faces.

...but I was not satisfied.

I do not mean by his wonderful actions that night. He satisfied my _**every **_desire...perfectly.

But that feral anger...it was still there. And despite its happy purring at the reclamation of my mate, it still pleaded for an end to its suffering.

It wanted revenge...I wanted revenge.

That mare had no right to FORCE herself on Alex. She had no right to INSULT him, to call him a freak and a creature!

Petty things...I shouldn't overreact...was this me overreacting?

"_No...No this is RIGHT. And until that slut knows her place...I will never rest."_

That thought...was it me?

I felt my eyes shine with a powerful glow...and just like that every ounce of confidence that I lacked burst within me.

Yes now I understood.

This was a war that the slut had failed to realized she had started.

"_All well, tactical advantage...but first, know your enemy."_

I turned to look at my beloved and smiled pleasantly at his utterly satisfied expression.

I had really shown him who he belonged to.

"_Then again so did he."_

I giggled quietly and kissed him deeply. He didn't stir however...probably because of me bucking his brains out.

A smirk wormed its way onto my muzzle at that perverse thought, before quickly becoming apathetic as I flew silently off of the bed and made my way towards the door.

"Time to get to work," I muttered sadistically.

**To Be Continued In Part Three**

**The Dark Conclusion**

**Well then onto part three.**

**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck it in a review **

**Peace Everypony :D**


	3. The Dark Conclusion

**Okay here is the final part of The Alicorn Instinct.**

**I hope you enjoy this...I certainly loved writing it, hehe.**

**First of all, I feel that I should warn you that this chapter is quite dark. There is vulgar language, a bit of violence and fucked up mind games. **

**There won't actually be a lemon in this, but there will be a lot of references. **

**Last warning. If you don't like Dark stories then stop right now and go read some of the more lighter fics. **

**Well I tried...**

**Begin! **

**The Dark Conclusion**

With a quick pace, I made my way out of our chambers with nothing more than my saddlebag.

Said saddlebag begin filled with _essentials _for what I planned to do.

But first I needed to find a way inside the Noble records.

"_The mare was obviously from money, I could see it in the way she walked and talked. All I need to do is find her family file...but first I need to figure out her family's name."_

I turned the corner and walked up to the Noble record door.

Standing guard there were two of Celestia's Royal Guard...I was already working my brain at stupidly fast speeds in order to figure out how to get past them.

Princess I may be, but the Noble records require Celestia's approval none the less.

As I neared the guards and prepared to use my silver tongue...I got the surprise of the hour.

"Evening Princess," The guard on my right said stoically...before stepping to the side to let me pass. "You can go right in, her surname is Sapphire."

"_What?"_

How did they know what I wanted to find out?

Did some Noble not like her either?

"Thank you gentlecolt, you've helped me immensely."

With a smile for the both of them, I made my way inside and looked at what lied within.

Here in front of me were the files that contained every valuable bit of information about all the important Noble families within Canterlot. Every mistake they made, every good thing they did and bad thing that they tried to cover up.

I could potentially learn everything about every important pony within Canterlot.

A part of me considered that what I was about to do was...wrong.

But all it took was a single flash of Soul Sapphire's muzzle touching my beloved snuggle honey's mouth...and like that what I was about to do became absolutely necessary. I wanted that mare out of our lives forever...but to do so I needed to be subtle, not violent.

Public violence would just land me in jail and leave Alex all on his own for a year or two, Princess or not. I was NOT going to let that happen...ever!

No, in order to make this mare disappear I would first need to learn what made her tick...and to do that I needed to learn everything there was to know about her.

I walked over to a shelf and continued searching until I found the families listed under the letter "S".

"_Soundwave, Seasearcher, Shine, Star...Aha Sapphire!"_

You'd think that whoever sorted the files out would place them in the right order, but whatever.

I pulled out the file with my magic and placed it on a table carefully.

Everything that had anything to do with that mare and her family were right here in front of me. And so it was with little hesitation that I opened the first file and began the slow but rewarding process of learning every fault and problem she'd ever had.

The details held within were quite...informative to say the least.

Soul Sapphire was her name.

She was a seventeen year old mare that had attended Canterlot highschool, but had never shown up to most of her lessons due to some..._interesting _reasons. Apparently this little whorse really was A WHORSE. Almost every stallion in Canterlot knew who she was...quite intimately.

Her poor Father had to pay off every stallion she _met _just to stop them from publically humiliating him. Even his own daughter threatened to tell unless he spoiled her rotten.

Soul's Father was called Blast Sapphire, a thirty two year old Unicorn who wasn't really that important when compared with the other higher class Nobility.

"_He actually sounds like a decent stallion. Money given to local orphanages and charities, the rest given to his daughter for necessary indulgences. Heh, necessary my flank."_

Her Father wouldn't be of any help here, so I put that file back and pulled out her Mother's.

Her Mother was called Fallen Star.

"_Hmm Blast and Fallen aren't married. Interesting..."_

She was a twenty nine year old mare that was currently working in Manehattan as a...

"_Well, well...what do we have here?" _I chuckled darkly.

As I read what her file had to tell me, certain parts of Soul's emotions when she kissed Alex began to make sense to me.

Not an hour had escaped my notice by the time I closed the file for good, having absorbed the final bit of information from the last file.

I had learned everything I'd ever needed to in order to _talk _to that slut now.

With a bit of righteous anger behind every step, I made my way out of the room and quickly trotted out of the palace. The moment I arrived outside, a cool breeze caressed my fur. I smiled at this and breathed in the chilly night air, before grinning happily as I looked down at Canterlot.

"_Okay then, it's time to rid myself of that whorse." _

I didn't take me too long to find out where she was living. The address was inside her family file after all.

Blast Sapphire had bought his daughter a rather big but unattractive looking house. The entire outside of it was painted an ugly yellow colour. It took everything I could think of not to retch just from looking at it.

"_A bit of revenge of his part I imagine," _I thought humorously.

I shook the thought from my mind and cast a very useful but difficult chameleon spell. Invisibility was beyond me at the moment, but given that it was about eleven in the evening, blending in with the environment was all I needed to do to stay hidden.

"_Okay in and out. I know what I have to do...and I don't want to be apart from Alex any longer then I have to."_

I noticed that she had left a window open right at the top of her house. Said realization caused me to smirk at her idiocy and fly up to the open entrance. Peering in, I could see that it was in fact a bathroom was the window belonged to.

The window itself was big and encrusted with what appeared to be real diamonds.

"_Who shows off something like that? She'd get robbed the moment she opened it." _

I quietly and might I say flexibly manoeuvred my way through her window, before casting a cushioning spell on my hooves in order to remain silent. I then closed the window behind me and dispelled the chameleon charm.

"_Phew, I haven't had to cast this many spells for a while." _

When push comes to shove I do know a decent amount of spells. And my being an Alicorn allows me to cast the more complex ones with relative ease. But Celestia told me that I would have to wait until my mid twenties before I could cast anything truly powerful.

I opened her bathroom door and carefully made my way into what must have been her bedroom.

"_She has an en-suite? Of course she does." _

Speaking of the slut in question, she was comfortably asleep in a large double bed.

I smiled victoriously at this and quickly cast two separate spells around the room, one to make it soundproof and another to keep the room clean of any hoof prints.

I then reached into my saddle bag and levitated some quality rope out of it, before looking down at Soul Sapphire with a smirk.

"_Is it wrong that I feel so...excited about this?"_

To my surprise she didn't actually stir until I tied the final knot around her left hind leg. Her covers had been carefully thrown on the floor, leaving the mare quite...open.

"_It's not like her legs aren't permanently spread anyway."_

It was only as I looked at her flank that I noticed her Cutie Mark for the first time. It was the image of a heart with a hammer and nail above it.

"Wha...what's going on?" she mumbled sleepily.

Apparently she wasn't awake yet. This was quickly rectified however by chucking a cup of water over her face.

"WHAT THE BUCK!" she screamed shrilly, looking around the room until she rested her panicked eyes on me.

"What...What are YOU doing in my house?!"

I have to admit that I was very amused when she tried to sit upright. Unfortunately for her, with the rope keeping her tied down she had little to no chance of escaping...at least not until I was _done_ with her.

That viscous thought hit me like a ton of bricks...was...was I going far?

"_No...No this is right. She will learn her place even if I have to force it into her head myself!"_

With that comforting thought in my head, I smiled at the panicking mare and slowly walked closer to her.

"Oh nothing too serious," I replied calmly. "I'm only going to break you."

Her eyes widened dramatically as I said this, the iris's contracting in obvious fear.

"B-B-Break m-me?"

I nodded at her stammered question before slowly walking closer to the bed, and in turn her. She began to panic as I neared her and began yelling loudly for help.

"Scream all you like Sapphire, nopony can hear you."

The distressed mare didn't seem to quite grasp this fact, choosing instead to yell herself hoarse. I merely waited patiently for her to stop, which to my displeasure took at least a good ten minutes.

"You're annoying me Sapphire," I warned darkly.

"Why should I care?!" she yelled angrily. "You broke into my house, tied me to my bed, threatened to break me and now you have the gall to say that you're _annoyed_. Buck you!"

I stared at her rapidly breathing chest for a few moments before gazing back at her furious expression...and then I smiled.

"Are you done now?" I asked patiently. "Or do you feel like yelling some more?"

"W-What do you want?" she asked pleadingly, a few tears dripping from her eyes.

I grinned at the question before sitting myself down on her carpeted floor and staring at her intently.

"To talk to you."

She blinked in surprise at my reply, having obviously expected something different to come out of my mouth.

"T-Talk to me?" she echoed.

"Indeed. Your actions today were most..._unpleasant_." I replied, my voice darkening as I recalled what she did. "And so I need you to shut up and listen...or is that too difficult for you?"

"Buck you!" she yelled. "I don't have to do anything. Daddy will-"

With a snarl I quickly interrupted her with a short yet painful jolt of electricity. She reacted to this quite splendidly...

Namely by jerking rapidly whilst she screamed in pain from my magical assault. I waited patiently for her to stop moving before leaning over her until my face was looking down at her pathetically weeping one.

"You know there's two different types of Ponies that I simply cannot stand," I told her quietly. "The ones who depend on their parents to do everything for them, and the ones that seek attention via deplorable acts."

I grinned down at her briefly as I turned her face in my direction with my magic.

"And guess what slut." I growled angrily. "You fit into both of those categories. So don't infuriate me any more than you've already have and you may walk away from this...relatively unscathed."

I drew back from her and sat down on the floor yet again, watching her expressions change from fear to anger and back to fear again. I could even feel her emotions welling up inside her.

She was terrified of me...was it wrong to smirk at that?

"Now then whorse, is there anything you want to say before we begin?" I asked. "But do be quick if you do, I don't like being away from Alex any longer then I have to."

She looked up at me scathingly for a moment, but at my glare she shook her head at me fearfully, not even a sob left her.

"Good...now let's start at the beginning shall we." I began apathetically.

"You," I said, pointing at her with my right hoof. "Interrupted a touching moment between me and Alex, insulted him and I, and then had the sheer audacity to try and force yourself on him whilst I was away."

I leaned over her once again and pressed my face against hers harshly.

"What I want to know is why?" I growled quietly.

The mare stuttered out words fearfully...and unfortunately incoherently.

Well, unfortunately for her anyway.

I drew my hoof back and sharply slapped her muzzle, stunning her out of her babbling whilst simultaneously causing her to tear up in pain.

"I won't ask again Sapphire," I warned dangerously.

My tone seemed to shock the slut out of her fear momentarily, allowing me to finally get the answers I sought.

"I don't know!" she cried pitifully, her eyes wide with fear as my own narrowed dangerously.

"That's not good enough for me slut," I uttered quietly. "But I think it's okay, I know why you did it anyway."

"Then why ask me?" she whispered half curiously, half hesitantly.

I smiled at this question and began to slowly pace around her bed, forcing her to subconsciously follow my every movement.

"Well for one I wanted to see how...honest you were going to be with me tonight," I began truthfully. "As we can see, you are not dishonest but are merely ignorant of your own intentions."

"W-What?"

I stopped my pacing and sat at the foot of her bed, smirking at her strained expression as she painfully lifted her head to look down at me.

"Your Cutie Mark is most peculiar is it not?" I asked rhetorically. "The symbol of something about to break a heart is something not seen on most Ponies nowadays is it?"

"In a way your _talent _is kind of the opposite of mine." I finished curtly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked...by Celestia this mare was slow.

"I know what you've been up to these past few years Sapphire," I said with certainty.

"I haven't been up to anything!" she denied fervently.

"Oh?" I asked sharply. "So I suppose going around and breaking every stallion's heart in Canterlot is nothing nowadays then."

She said nothing at that, her expression stony even whilst her eyes flashed with worry.

"Do you want to follow in your Mother's hoofsteps Sapphire?"

She snapped out of the stony facade at that, spinning her head around to meet mine with an angry expression on her face.

"You don't know anything about her!" she growled furiously.

"Her name is Fallen Star," I began calmly. "She works as a prostitute in Manehattan and she left you and your Father when you were seven because she preferred fucking another stallion called Filthy Rich."

Sapphire's mouth hung open slightly as I bluntly stated what I had learned in the palace.

"So is all of this just you trying to become like your Mother then?" I asked slyly. "Whorse Junior? Fallen Star's slutty little daughter?"

I had to admit that Sapphires furious expression was most amusing. But then again the truth can be quite funny sometimes.

"But I have to know!" I growled suddenly, shocking her out of her fury and into something more...preferable. "What the actual buck did you think would happen when you forced yourself on MY coltfriend?"

"I-I didn't..."

"I'm an Alicorn, I could fry you in five different ways without much more than an ounce of magic."

"Y-You were just a-always so meek and-"

"And what?!" I practically yelled. "What do you think I am?"

"I-I don't know!" she replied fearfully. "I didn't think that y-you'd react like you did!"

"Didn't you?" I asked angrily. "Are you completely sure of that, because I'm not completely sure of that."

Soul quietened down at my rapid questions, giving me the ideal time to say what I REALLY thought.

"I don't think that you _stumbled _into our little picnic by accident Soul Sapphire," I admitted sternly.

"Maybe it was all rehearsed in order to make me feel angry at Alex, maybe you saw Alex and I many weeks before today and became jealous."

I stopped ranting momentarily and allowed myself to luxury of deep, steadying breaths. Even now I could feel the confidence I felt earlier...I could feel that voice within me demanding that I KILL this mare.

"_Why kill what you can break?"_

"Either way it doesn't matter," I breathed. "Because from the moment you acquired your _special talent_, you lost the ability to be anything but a heartbreaker, a tease...somepony who will NEVER know true love."

Her expression had rapidly become pale, almost ill actually.

"I've spent almost all of this night trying to figure out a suitable punishment for all you have done. Not just to Alex but to every other stallion you bedded in the name of love then abandoned."

I quickly dashed over to her side and peered down at her terrified face...Ohh the sensation of pure pleasure I felt at that expression was disturbing.

"But I have just the right punishment for you," I grinned darkly. "A mare who can never know true love, true pleasure must first experience what it is that they will never have in order for it to fully affect them."

I lit up my horn with a very difficult spell...but it would be so worth it once she felt its effects.

"Don't hurt me please!" she squealed pathetically.

I tilted my head inquisitively at this...only to smirk and shake my head disappointedly.

"My dear Soul Sapphire...hurt you? No...being hurt is much too simple a punishment for you."

I leaned my head down and touched her horn with my own, sending the spell directly into her mind.

"I don't want to hurt you...I want you to feel GOOD!"

I felt the spell take effect almost immediately!

Everything I had ever done and felt with Alexander hit Soul Sapphire's mind and body with the force of a buffalo. I could see what she saw, I could feel what she felt.

And what she was witnessing was every single pleasurable experience I had shared with Alex. Every night of passion, every morning of sweet tender lovemaking, every spontaneous moment of raw, wild and terribly good sex.

She saw how I made him tremble under my attentive hooves...as well as how I shuddered under his amazing hands, and teeth and lips and...everything.

But that was not all she felt.

Along with the lust...came the love.

She saw the moment we shared under the Benzivlian Oak Tree. She experienced the raw and unbridled emotions I felt at the dance. She witnessed every single one of our loving moments, felt every touch he gave me...enjoyed every shuddering breath on my skin as I touched and caressed his body with such love and adoration that it neared worship.

Then without any warning it became too much for her. Her body thrashed around, still bound by the rope as she screamed in pure pleasure, her eyes wide and sparkling, her mouth open with her tongue lolling out.

In short she had just experienced a VERY powerful orgasm.

I simply watched and waited patiently for her to calm down...it took some time.

"_Perhaps I should have brought a book with me...what was that one that Alex didn't want me to read for his safety or something? Fifty shades of-"_

"Holy fuck..." Soul Sapphire drawled breathlessly. "What...what just...did I just see your memories?"

"See, felt and experienced," I replied honestly. "How do you feel?"

"Bucking...Amazing..." she replied in awe.

"I do believe you said that my sex life was pathetic."

"I...take...it...back..." she panted happily.

"Better than yours?" I asked curiously.

"Much...better. Great Celestia...I could never...have imagined that he could feel so good inside me...you even..."

I grinned at this smugly and silently agreed with her opinion on Alex's bedroom skills. I then waited a little longer for her experience to fully sink in.

And then I proceeded to carry out my revenge.

"Good, good...then you won't mind if I erase that from your mind now will you," I said victoriously.

Her expression at this was slow and unresponsive for a moment...but quickly became instantly panicked as she began to pull and thrash against the rope. I merely smirked and shocked her briefly, resulting in a rather shrill sounding scream before silence filled the room once more.

"It's not a nice feeling is it?" I asked rhetorically. "To feel love and pleasure in such a wonderful way only to have it torn away from you suddenly."

Soul's eyes widened as I said this, apparently becoming intelligent enough to figure out the comparison her _talent _and what I was about to do.

"You've broken so many hearts Soul Sapphire. You nearly caused my beloved to leave me in fear...and now you will pay the consequences for these actions."

"N-No p-please, I'll do anything," she pleaded pitifully. "I can pay you anything, I can get you anything. There's no need to be rash here!"

I shook my head at her offers in pity.

"You're quite pathetic Sapphire, it's almost pitiful."

To my surprise the mare actually began nodding vigorously in agreement.

"Yes, yes I'm pathetic! I admit it! Just please don't take what I'm feeling away from me!"

Oh how it must burn her. To feel what I feel for Alex is something that she simply could never understand. But I know she found it something truly beautiful...wonderful.

I could feel her awe, her pleasant surprise and most strongly...her realization of what she constantly rejected actually felt BETTER then the cheap thrill she obtained from a quick seduce and betrayal.

"Such a shame isn't it? I asked in amusement. "To have what you now feel dangled in front of you like a carrot on a stick, only to realise that you will never know the carrots taste...or remember it."

"P-Please don't take it away from me...it's so warm...I love him. I feel love for HIM!"

"It's not yours to feel Sapphire," I said with finality. "What you now feel is MY love for Alex. The one you called a creature and a freak if you recall."

She looked up at me with tears running down her face...she did truly look apologetic in that moment, I could feel it to.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered pitifully.

Unfortunately for her...she was the one who decided it would be clever to piss off me, an Alicorn and a Princess of Equestria.

"I'm not." I replied darkly. "The subconscious is a funny thing Sapphire. I believe that deep down you will always know what I did to you tonight...and it is this that will always keep you away from me and my beloved."

Yet again I lowered my glowing horn to her own, the terrified tears flowing freely from her eyes as I touched her and activated the counter spell to the one she had just experienced.

Memory after memory was absorbed from Sapphires mind and back into my own. She was pulling weakly against the rope, muttering and whimpering pleadingly even as her eyes began to glaze over.

"Please...don't leave me Alex...I love...love...you...Alex...I...you..."

The final memory was sucked out of her with a popping sound; her head fell back against her pillow with her eyes staring blankly up at me.

Already I could see a confused despair reflecting out of them. I could feel what she felt, and what she felt was a great loss...but she couldn't remember why.

She couldn't even see me, lost in her forgotten memories like she was.

I flared up my magic yet and tapped her head once, instantly causing her to close her eyes as the second memory spell that night took effect.

"_She won't remember anything past what happened at the park this afternoon...good."_

I carefully removed the rope and threw the covers back over her. I noticed a wet spot where she had not moments ago had quite an orgasm.

"_It's probably nothing new for her to wake up to anyway." _

Without a shred of guilt for what I had done, I made my way out of her house through her window and silently flew back to the palace.

"_My little snuggle honey must be so cold without me there to warm him,"_ I thought sadly. _"No matter, I'll be back under the covers with him and then I can hold him...soothe him...Mhmm..."_

I would have done all of this...but unfortunately for me, I didn't make it past the throne room.

Celestia was sitting there on her throne, her eyes straight on me the moment I soared through the doors.

"_Oh buck." _

She stood up and slowly walked down to face me, her expression calm...too calm.

"Come with me Niece, we have much to discuss," she said smoothly.

I didn't see any room for argument here...but holy...what did I just...my emotions were everywhere!

"_I barely felt anything not two minutes ago! Where did this come from?!"_

I sluggishly followed Celestia through her door and closed it behind me, before walking over to one of her giant pink cushions and sitting on it. Celestia had already sat down, gazing at me with an understanding yet...disappointed expression.

"Tell me everything," she said simply.

And I did...I told her everything that I did to Sapphire...nothing was left out.

By the time I was done, Celestia was gazing at me with her familiar mask of neutrality.

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly.

"Alright..." I replied slowly, unsure what to say with the sheer amount of emotions swarming around me.

Celestia shook her head and brought her face down to my own.

"I don't think you understood the question Cadenza," she said apathetically. "How do you feel?"

I blinked at the repeated question and prepared to respond with the same answer...only to grimace as flashes of Soul Sapphires terrified eyes appeared in front of me.

"Terrible..." I confessed shamefully.

This had to be it now. There was no way Celestia was simply going to ignore what I had done to Sapphire...no matter how much the little _slut_ deserved it.

"Did you enjoy it?" Celestia asked emotionlessly.

Enjoy it...did I...

Her screams as I shocked her when she spoke out of term.

Her raw and petrified emotions as I effortlessly tore apart her confidence, her swagger, her dreams and aspirations of finally feeling true love...only to have it snatched away from her forever.

Her tears as I took away something she had quickly come to adore.

"_Did I really enjoy what I did to her?"_

"Yes..." I admitted shamefully.

Celestia sighed at my answer and put a hoof to her temple, rubbing it gingerly as she clenched her eyes shut in frustration.

Then all of a sudden...she laughed.

It wasn't a happy laugh, but rather one filled to the brim with bitter understanding.

"It's happening again," she muttered.

"What's happening again?" I asked, only to flinch as she snapped her eyes onto my own.

I could see the sorrow held within them.

"Cadance..." she sighed deeply before laying down on her stomach, gesturing for me to do the same.

"What happened tonight with you and Soul Sapphire...has happened in the past. An Alicorn much like you tortured a mare very much like her...and it was all done in the name of love and protection."

"Wh-"

"The Alicorn," she continued before I could speak. "Was called Luna...and Luna...is my Sister."

"You have a Sister?!" I blurted uncontrollably.

Celestia nodded almost apologetically but said no more for a short while. She merely kept her eyes shut as she breathed in calm...deep breaths.

And then she looked at me again.

"A long time ago my Sister ruled alongside me. She held power over everything nocturnal and thus controlled the night, amongst other similar things like dreams and nightmares."

"_I'm sure I've heard something like this before..."_ I thought quizzically.

"I'm sure you've heard the tale of the mare in the moon?" Celestia asked me, briefly knocking my currant train of thought aside. "About how Nightmare Moon tried to block out my sun with her darkness."

I nodded none the less but remained silent, wondering mentally why Celestia had never told me about her Sister beforehoof.

"Then remember from this day onward that nearly everything in that tale is false."

"W-What?" I stammered in surprise.

Celestia smiled kindly at me for a brief moment...but said smile was quickly replaced by a tired frown.

"Nightmare Moon is indeed Princess Luna...and like the legend tells everypony, she did indeed try to bring about everlasting night. What almost everypony else doesn't know however is that it wasn't her jealousy towards my sun that made her do it."

"If not jealously then what?" I asked curiously.

I was trying my hardest to swallow this new information...but it was a tad difficult now that the voice within me had long since disappeared.

I did not feel strong or confident anymore.

"Love Cadance...Luna did it for love."

I had absolutely no idea what to say...and thus I decided to remain silent and take in all that Celestia was trying to tell me.

Celestia apparently took my silence as a nod to continue.

"In her youth Luna met a strange creature by the name of Xander. I never once saw what he looked like myself, although I did hear from many others that he was one of a kind."

She stopped talking momentarily and looked at the ground in thought.

"At the time I never really cared much for him, because from what Luna told me he was angry at the world and lashed out repeatedly at anypony who tried to help him."

"_Xander? I've never heard of a name like that before...I wonder what it means." _

"It didn't stop Luna from trying though," Celestia continued, shattering my thoughts with her exhausted tone. "She saw what I was too idiotic to understand. She saw the pain he held inside and tried her best to soothe it."

Celestia's expression became angry all of a sudden, prompting me to nearly back away instinctively at the sudden heat.

"And in my arrogance I tried to pry him from her. He was no good for her I told myself. We were all powerful Gods and he would dare to drag her down to his level and taint her with his disgusting non-pony peasant nature!"

"_Whoa..."_

"So I tricked, blackmailed and threatened everypony I knew until I found just the right mare to take Xander away from my beloved Sister."

My Aunty sighed tiredly and chuckled as she put a hoof to her temple.

"The mare had been bribed with enough promises and bits to last her until the day she passed on...she wouldn't tell anypony of my involvement I told myself...so foalish. I was too arrogant to think that Luna wouldn't find out what I had tried to do."

She took a deep, shuddering breath and looked me right in the eye.

"But she did find out..."

By all that is...wow. In all my life I have never sensed Celestia's fear like that before...old and nostalgic yet still very raw and...real.

"I found the mare that I had _hired _in my bed the next morning...she was ripped and torn and broken in so many different ways that I barely recognized who she was. As for Luna...she had become unrecognizable as well. Even when she screamed and destroyed everything in her path, it still took me far too long to realize just who was trying to kill me."

"She became Nightmare Moon because she figured out that you tried to take Xander away from her?" I asked questioningly.

"No...she became Nightmare Moon because Xander _had_ been taken away from her."

"How?"

"I don't know," Celestia admitted. "Luna was ranting and raging at me whilst flinging every spell she knew in my direction. I didn't exactly have time to sit and talk with her...and I didn't deserve too either. She loved him so much...she told me beforehoof that she was going to share her divinity with him...and even though I didn't take him away from her, I would have given the chance."

She shook her head suddenly before gazing at me sadly.

"My point here Cadance is that the instinct you now carry can and will take you over. When I was young it made me arrogant and vain, but now it demands that I deliver _justice _to those who harm the ponies...and non-ponies that I love more than anything."

She looked at me and I knew right there and then that she was talking about the incident in Griffonia.

"_I'll have to ask Alex about it later."_

I was suddenly shocked out of my thoughts as a clear spike of sadness radiated from my Aunt.

A single tear trickling down her face...

"The one I love like my own son nearly died and I..." she whispered nostalgically. I could sense the emotions she felt that day cycling through her once more, only to escalate ever so slightly as she looked back me.

"It turned Luna into a hysterical, hateful and angry mare that I barely recognised. And you turned to torture in order to _protect_ the one you love."

She let out a sigh at my frightened expression, but smiled at me kindly and shook her head.

"I'll clean up any loose ends and I'm not going to punish you for it Cadance, your memories will do that for me. Just know that all it takes is one moment, one tiny broken snap of control and you'll become obsessed with _protecting_ Alexander...even if you have to harm him to do it."

"I would never hurt him!" I shouted angrily.

How dare she suggest that I would do that...Could I ever hurt my little snuggle honey?

_**NEVER!**_

"Even if hurting him kept him within your sight at all times?" Celestia asked smoothly. "Even if it stopped him from doing something potentially foalish and dangerous?"

I...wait what?

"_No...no I would never...but if it made sure he was safe and by my side...if it meant that he was away from those who would dare to harm him...If it stopped him from hurting himself..."_

Celestia smiled sadly at my answer, silent yet obvious as it was.

"Go to sleep before he wakes up Cadance...we'll talk more about this later."

"What about Soul Sapphire?" I asked incredulously. "I...I tortured her, you're going to let me get away with it?"

"Your memories will be punishment enough, besides who do you think let you into the Noble records?"

I blinked in surprise at _that _revelation!

"_Celestia knew what I was going to do but helped me anyway?"_

"Why did you...?"

"Because if I hadn't then you could have become just like my Sister...and I refused to let that happen again. I feel pity for Soul Sapphire, nopony deserves that type of punishment however much they might have brought it on themselves...Like I said, I'll clean up any loose ends and make sure that she has a happy life. With luck she won't ever come back to Canterlot again."

"_I doubt she'll ever feel truly happy with the hole she will always feel inside."_

I stood up and made my way over to the door as I contemplated what Celestia had said. It would never make up for what I did, even if deep down I couldn't have cared any less...

However there still something about her story that bothered me slightly.

"Aunty?"

"Yes."

"If Luna ever comes back and see's Alex...what do you think she'll do?"

There was a few seconds of silence before I turned my head back around and looked at Celestia curiously. Said mare was looking up at the ceiling in obvious thought, I could practically hear the gears turning in her head.

"I'm not sure Cadance," she eventually confessed. "But I fear her reaction none the less."

Feared it?

"Why would you fear it?" I asked questioningly.

"Because the creature she fell in love with was bipedal and unknown...and Alex is..."

She stopped talking and shook her head slowly, before gesturing to the door and gazing up at me sharply.

"Go to bed Cadance," she said softly.

I blinked rapidly at this but complied none the less and began to make my way out of her room.

"And Cadance."

I stopped walking but didn't turn around as I waited for whatever else she had yet to say.

"Don't tell Alexander about what you did," she ordered sternly. "It'll break his heart if he found out...and I guarantee that's not something you want to accomplish in my palace."

"_Was that a threat?" _

I nodded silently at this and quickly made my way out of her chambers. I couldn't help but feel slightly afraid and unhappy at what she said...I felt as though I had just lost her respect, despite the fact that she admitted to helping me in the first place.

A few minutes later I opened the door to mine and Alex's chambers, before proceeding to silently trot inside and remove my saddlebag. Alex was fast asleep on the bed, although he had managed to kick the covers off of his body.

He still had his boxers on unfortunately.

I snuck my way onto the bed and carefully pulled the covers over the two of us. I wanted to rest my head on his chest badly...but did I really deserve it after what I-

"_Yes I do deserve this! That slut deserved what she got and in any case she won't even remember it...Besides Alex needs my touch...and I need his so much..."_

Without so much as a second thought, I shimmied over to my beloved and rested my head on his chest, snuggling deeply and embracing him with my hooves as I did so.

It felt wonderful...

"_I deserve this. I've protected him from any more of that whorse's slutty flirtations...Whatever I may feel towards hurting somepony, in this case it doesn't matter. She won't remember and Alex...my lovely, wonderful Alex is all the better because of my protection."_

I sighed happily as I felt his arms snake around my back and pull me closer, making it easier for me to place my muzzle into the crook of his neck and kiss him.

My body shivered as I felt the familiar pull of sleep embracing me...

But before it did so...

I pulled myself from him and carefully lifted his head up from the pillows, before fluffing them as best I could with my tail. Then with as much gentleness as I could muster, I placed my lovers head back down on them and kissed his cheek lightly.

"_It wouldn't do for him to be uncomfortable after all." _

I snapped out of my thoughts as I noticed his face scrunching up in slight worry. His arms suddenly began to reach out for something...for me...he wanted my touch.

"_He __**craves **__me just as much I do him."_

I quickly snuggled myself back into the crook of his neck and smiled as I heard him sigh happily.

"It's okay baby, I'm here. Nothing will ever take me away from you like this again," I whispered adoringly. His left arm went around my body and held me to him tightly, causing me to let out a small growl of satisfaction.

I would always be there for him. I would always protect him, love him and cherish him for as long as we both lived...and beyond.

Like I told Soul Sapphire. The subconscious is a powerful thing and whether she remembered what I did or not...her subconscious would make her fear me anyway.

Her arrogance nearly caused me to lose myself. I could have lost my beloved in my rage...he looked so frightened of me for a moment.

"_I will never scare him like that again!"_ I vowed mentally, nuzzling my muzzle under his chin comfortingly.

Thankfully that whorse would never come anywhere near him again, not as long as I was there as well.

I breathed in deeply and smiled reflexively at his scent...he smelled like home, he smelled like me, my mate...mine...

I finally felt _satisfied..._

"_He's mine..."_

And so help anypony who tries to take him away from me.

**The End...For Now**

**I hope you all enjoyed this peculiar new branch in my writing journey.**

**If you have any questions then Pm me or just chuck it in a review **

**Peace Everypony :D**


End file.
